


Post Battle Foolery

by Metal_Mare



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Gay Sex, M/M, Nyx Is A Little Shit, and Richard chooses to deal with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Mare/pseuds/Metal_Mare
Summary: I think this is pretty self explanatory SNSKSN
Relationships: Male Hunter (Bloodborne)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Post Battle Foolery

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just:  
> Oc based off an actor I like x Oc who is a self insert and they happen to be in Bloodborne.

“Goddamn...” There was a loud metal clang against the broken, brick ground. The sound of cleaver falling to the ground as a young man fell to his knee, panting. He was covered in blood and sweat, a pained expression on his dirtied face. “It...that thing...it’s finally dead.” He said, looking up at the slightly older man who examining them corpse of the monster for anything valuable.

“We did good...” His low husky voice mumbled, stepping away from the corpse to face the other man.

“However, you’re hurt.”

The young man laughed breathlessly. “Richie I’ll be fine, lemme just...” He held his stomach with his arm as he tried to stand, but his legs gave out and with a gasp, he nearly fell. Luckily, Richard was there to catch him in his arms.

“Nyx. Don’t ever do that again.” Richie scolded him, pulling him closer so Nyx wasn’t putting any pressure on his body anymore. 

“Oh you know you love me.”

“You’re pushing your luck.”

Nyx ignored his comeback and pulled down his black mask before clashing their lips together with an exasperated sigh.

Richie didn’t even hesitate to kiss him back, it was just second nature at this point. 

Richie found a damaged city wall to prop Nyx up against, his tongue invading the smaller man’s mouth as Nyx fully submitted to him, his hands grabbing on any piece of clothing they could find. Richie grabbed his legs and propped them on his shoulders, putting Nyx in a much favored position.

Nyx had a lot of favored positions.

“Mmm...” Nyx pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their lips. 

“Not afraid if anything comes to kill us while you’re inside of me?” He purred, kissing the older man’s chin and cheek, tasting the blood and sweat. 

“I don’t hear you complaining.” Richie mumbled, the sounds of him undoing his belt sending jolts of excitement through Nyx’s veins.

“Besides, I never said anything about being inside of you.”  
“Oh? Maybe it’s just a feeling I have...” Nyx trailed off as Richie undid the smaller mans pants, pulling them down just far enough so they were out of the way.

“A feeling of desire that radiates off of you as if you were the sun...”

Richie pulled himself out, giving himself a nice couple of tugs, followed by batted breath. He repositioned Nyx’s legs, his big hands moving down to his ass cheeks, clutching to the soft flesh.

“Or maybe...a blood moon.”

“Keep that up and I’ll give you a reason to shut that pretty little mouth of yours.” Richie growled, pressing himself against Nyx, who was already quivering, shaking and full of adrenaline. 

“Oh really?” Nyx exhaled, flashing a grin. He moved his face closer, just so their lips were barely touching. Fluttering his eye lashes, he whispered.

“Then show me what you got.” 

And Richard did, thrusting up and slamming into Nyx almost immediately. He was still a little stretched out from last night, probably still sore as well, but Nyx knew the words if things got too much and Richard was confident in his honesty.

“Ngn!!!~”

“Not so mouthy now, huh?” Richard teased, spreading his cheeks before wasting no time thrusting in and out of him.

Nyx has always made the most beautiful noises, full of whimpers and whines, just so goddamn  needy.  Richard drank it up like the elixir of life, aiming to rip out each gasp and screaming with every single thrust. 

The younger man was holding onto dear life, his hands going back and forth between clutching the wall behind him, clutching Richard infront of him, fucking  anywhere. 

“F-Fuck!!~” 

“Use your words, Nyx.” 

“I-I..I..f-fuck y-you...” 

“Quite the opposite, actually.” 

Richie was picking up pace now, the adrenaline pushing his body as well. He knew he wasn’t gonna last long, the battle wore them out and Nyx was still in pain,  the horny bastard. 

He could feel him start to tighten around his cock and went to attack his neck, covering it in bites and kisses

“Are you close?”

“Y-Yes...Richie,  Richie-“

“It’s okay, I’m right here love, you’re gonna cum for me?”

“F-Fuck yeah..!!”

Richie started putting everything into it

“Cum for me sweetheart.”

“ Richie! Rich-fuck!! Ah Fuck!!~ ”

“Come on beautiful, you’re almost there.”

“Please, Please.  Please, Richie!!~ I-“

Nyx suddenly screamed out, digging his nails into Richard as his seed splashed against his chest and stomach, the whole ordeal making the poor man’s vision white.

Richard gave a couple of more thrusts before spilling inside of him, giving Nyx endless words of praise and adoration, telling him how amazing he was. 

Richie rested against his lover, letting himself go soft inside of him while giving Nyx time to come back down.

“Damn..”

“Are you okay?” Richard asked. Nyx just laughed.

“Always am.”

Richard pulled out slowly and started to dress both of them when he just now noticed a large scratch on Nyx’s stomach, full of blood.

“Nyx!!!”

“...hm?”

“The wound, on your stomach! Why didn’t you tell me it was there!? You’re bleeding!!!”

Nyx just looked at him, eyes wide, before smirking and shrugging. “You think I was gonna turn down a good dicking? I would be a fool t-hey what are you doing??? Put me down!!!”

Richard had quickly dressed the both of them before throwing Nyx over his shoulder, huffing.

“I’m not putting you down until I find a good place to wrap that up...horny little bastard..” He mumbled the last part but Nyx definitely heard it.

“Alright, you win. Take me home lover boy~”

Richard rolled his eyes, pulling his mask back up. He was smiling underneath it though. Out of everyone he could have been stuck with, he was happy that it was Nyx. 


End file.
